My Copy Ninja Kakashi
by anamichelle.talitod
Summary: Yuna is a die hard Kakashi fan and one day she save a man who was also a die hard Kakashi fan. He looks so much like Kakashi and also acts like him. Hmmm, is that only coincidence?


Naruto is not mine.. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensie

Yuna found a big crater in her backyard containing the most amazing Kakashi cos-player she'd seen in her life.

I am riding my bicycle hurriedly towards my house and I am so excited to put my newly bought limited edition Kakashi Hatake poster on the walls of my room. Oh yes! I am the no. 1 fan of the famous copy ninja of the famous anime series Naruto. It seems childish for my age but what can I do? This is my stress reliever. Not that I am that super old. I'm only 22, come on. I really, really like him because he is so cool and he seems to have no problems in life, he is such a chill person kind of guy, so relaxing.

"Hello, Yuna!" the bakery lady Mrs. Chan greeted me as I was approaching her bakery. It's just a few months ago when she is just Ms. Martha.

"Hello Martha," I greeted her flashing one of my cheeky smiles. Martha is one of my closest friends in this town. We literally grew up together. She found her life's other half last year and the two got married 3 months ago and Yuna took over her family's bakery together with her husband. I wonder when will I meet mine.

"You've got a lot of groceries there," she commented upon seeing a bunch of paper bags on my bicycle basket. She handed me a big paper bag full of freshly baked bread.

"Yeah, I've been busy lately and I didn't notice that my refrigerator's empty already."

"That is what I am telling you always, you should get a boyfriend. He could help you with those groceries. Gomer over there will be willing." She said teasingly and pointed at the bulky man lifting a sack of rice in that adjacent retail store. The guy blush and smile shyly at my direction. He is cute but he is not my style and he is so tight lip.

I sighed at Martha's comment, "I already have my hands full on my job, Martha. A boyfriend is the last thing on my mind." I put the paper bag on my bicycle's basket. Gosh, its full. "Hmm, Unless if he looks like Kakashi my loves, then he is the one." I said dreamily.

Martha just shakes her head in dismay. "You're so beautiful, Yuna to waste your time on dreaming for a guy whose existence are pasted in the 2D dimension. As your long time friend, this is just an advice Yuna. Start dating a real guy for God's sake. There is no way that that Kakashi-guy will go out of the pages on the manga books and marry you."

"Ouch, that hurt Martha," I said acting hurt. I smiled at her remark; she is such a good friend. I took her hand and smiled widely. " Don't worry if Kakashi went out of that manga book and marry me, you're the first one to know."

"Yuna!" I laughed at her reaction.

"Alright, alright. I need to find a man first. And to do that I need to go, now."

I bid her goodbye and I went on my way. My house is several meters away from the rest of the houses of the town. Well, maybe because it is literally settled by the hilltop near the dense forest. As I was about to open my house's gate, a rather loud explosion happened. If I am not mistaken it came from my backyard. Without bothering to open my gate, I jumped over it and rushed with the speed of light towards my backyard only to drop my jaw in astonishment at the sight of my backyard.

There is a crater that was not supposed to be there blasted with a perfect humungous circumference onto to ground. Did a meteorite fell from the sky?

"That's amazing!" I exclaimed loudly. Thank goodness it didn't fell onto my house. Should I call the NASA? Hmm, I could become famous. Kekeke…

I was sucked out of my "I am famous because I've got a meteorite crater behind my house" dream when I heard the ground cracked. I looked closely at the center of the crater and gasp when a hand came out and almost swooned when a whole human being came out. Is he an alien? Should he be in a flying saucer?

He looks hurt with several wound cuts on his shoulder and on the side of his neck. His clothing is kind of unusually familiar to me.

"Ugh," he moaned and tried to stand up. His face is covered with a black mask cloth. Hmm, that style is familiar.

I immediately rushed beside him when he coughed so much blood. My doctor instinct went on a rampage. Yes, folks, I am a doctor. I even have my clinic adjacent to my house.

"You're in a really bad shape, Mister." I said and helped him to stand up but he is so heavy that he ended up falling towards me and me falling towards the ground. "Oh my. Hey," I patted his shoulder but he didn't respond." Help me in here will you, sir. You're heavy." He only moan. This is critical, he is about to pass out. My hand fell behind his back and I squeak with the sight of so much blood in my hands. Looks like he got a fatal blow on the back. He needed surgery immediately. With great effort and strength I never thought I got, I manage to get him in the clinic. Of all the days, my assistant nurse isn't here.

I took a deep breath after putting him to the surgery bed. Yuna, concentrate. You need to do everything to save this man. You can do this! This is what I told myself every time I face a very tough treatment or surgery.

"Hey there, are you awake?" I asked him. He faintly opened his eyes I mean eye, his left eye is cover slightly with a konoha forehead protector. What?! I gasp. A Konoha forehead protector?!

"You're a ninja!" I exclaimed and clamped my mouth. He slightly turned his head towards me. "Oh no, sorry. I mean so you're Kakashi, I mean a Kakashi cosplayer. How did you end up like this? Well, I know that you know you're in a bad shape so you need to promise me to stay awake until I assessed that you didn't hurt your head so much, ok?" I asked him gently. He just nodded winced in pain.

I hurriedly did my job. His body injuries are fatal and his got a lot of deep wounds especially on his right arm and by the side of his neck. This is going to be a big work for me. After a grueling 3 hours of surgery, disinfecting and stitching, I am finally done and he is out of danger, for now. If I hadn't been there in time, he should have been dead by now. I glanced at the clock and it is already 7 P.M. No wonder my stomach is aching, I am hungry and exhausted.

I took a deep breath and cleaned up. I tucked him gently in one of my clinic's beds and that is when I had the chance to look at him clearly. And oh my, ohlala! Lo and behold the greatest gift God has given to all the women of the whole universe is laying in front me.

He is just a pretty handsome man. I didn't know those two words could partner up together. There is a term for that. Ah, bishounen, right. His features are manly yet delicate. The straight scar along his left eye and tattoos all over his body; I am not sure if they are real though, gave him a rugged handsome feel.

'Hmm, Yuna. Since when did you learn to check on a guy like what you are doing right now.' My alter ego asked. 'ah, whatever.' I closed the window by the bed but remain the curtain open so that the moonlight may pass thru. I glanced up the mysterious guy's sleeping form again before I flicked the lights off and left the clinic through the door that connected to my house. I need something delicious.

2 days later…

"There you are, it is fixed. You'll be alright in no time, Mimi." I said merrily to the little girl as I finished on putting a cast on her right leg.

"Will I be able to walk again, Yuna?" asked the teary-eyed girl.

"Of course you will. You are a very strong girl, aren't you, Mimi." The girl just nodded and smiled. "But, you need to promise me to be very careful next time."

"Yes, promise." She nodded cheerfully and we made a pinky promise.

"Thank you so much, Yuna. I wouldn't know what do if you are not here. You are really a great help here in this town since you've decided to stay here. You're such a blessing."

"Don't mention it. I am glad I could help."

"If only your parents are here, I bet they will be so proud of you."

I unconsciously turned my head towards a little portrait of me and my parents. "They always is." I muttered. Just then the events of the unfaithful day flash through me.

"Are you ok, Yuna?" asked Mimi's mother.

"Yes, Aunt Hilda." I gave her a smile.

"Don't be sad anymore, Yuna. I know up there, they are always looking after you."

"Thanks, Aunt Hilda."

She smiled encourage and stood up. "Well, then we have to go. Oh, by the way, here." She handed me a big plastic bag of sweet potatoes.

"Wow!" I exclaimed "My favorite, thank so much."

"Your welcome." Her gaze then went towards the drawned curtain on one of the clinic's bed.

"You've got patient?"

"Yeah, he got a totally bad injury."

"Will he be alright?" worry flashed around her face.

"Yes, he will be."

"We have to go, now. Thank you again, Yuna."

"Ok, bye." I led them to the door.

"Bye, Yuna!" Mimi said.

"Take care."

I guess they are my last guest for today. And my assistant nurse is absent again and it is so frequent that it is chronic. That is so great of him. And even when I am here, I always do the work. Maybe it is time to look for another nurse.

I stretched for a bit and started cleaning. I withdraw the curtains of my clinic's bed and saw the sleeping form of my unknown and mysterious patient. I didn't intend to go through his personal things but I needed to find any information about him, which is I didn't find any. I wanted to file a missing person report on the police station but I can't do that until he has recovered. And damn, he is a hardcore Kakashi fan. His got the complete accessories to go with his cosplay costume like kunais and shurikens and they look real too. He also got tattoos that kakashi has on all the right places. He is reading the Ichi Ichi paradise, too. I don't even know if that book is real and I don't have a nerve to read it. His scar on the left eye looks real too. I wonder if his eyes has sharingan, too.

My thoughts were cut when my patient was beginning to wake up. He opened his eyes and I gasped. His left eye is really red. He is also shock but pain seared from his wounds that made him lie down on his back again.

"Don't push yourself so much. Your wounds are still fresh. You have lost a lot of blood too."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Yuna and I am the doctor who treated you. I found you at the crater in my backyard two days ago. It seems like you've landed directly to the ground and created that crater which humanely impossible."

"What?" confusion was written all over his face. Hmm, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Well, it is not important. First thing, what is your name? Would you care to tell me how did come into such a state?"

He thought for a while, "Ugh!, sheesh my head hurts"

"it is a normal reaction you've got a minor concussion. Do you know your name or where you come from?"

He just look at me puzzled. "I-I don't know. I can't remember anything."

And now, we got a major problem.

Police Station

"Ok, Yuna. We just have to wait until someone will claim him." Said Police Officer Park. He is talking as if the guy sitting next to me is a stray dog.

"Ok, thank you, Officer Park. Then where will he stay?" Officer Park smiled at me. I don't like the looks of this.

"Because you found him, you have the right to take him home. He will be in your custody temporarily until his family comes looking for him or when his memories come back." He really sound like our subject is about a lost dog.

I just nodded and turn my eyes towards the guy who really looked like a lost puppy. Standing over there looking around like everything around him was new to his eyes. "Leo, come on." I took his hands and we went out of the station.

"Leo," he said and I turned to him. "Is that my name?"

"Yes, that is your name from now on, ok?"

"Ok, but how long?"

"And you will be living with me from now on or until your memories are back."

"Um, will it be ok with you?"

"Yes, But it won't be free. You have to work for it. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am"

Hmm, maybe this won't be bad after all. Martha is right, no, not the boyfriend part but the errand part.

"Come on, I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?"

He flashed me with such a beautiful smile that I almost swooned. He is so much like my Kakashi with that eye smile of his Kekeke. That would be over reacting for a smile. Well, he is a great smiler.

I decided to put a patch upon his left red eye. It looks cool to me but it might not be a good sight to other people. I should ask him if his eye is real when his memories are back. "Anything you wanted to eat." He said.

Now, now that is what I want to hear from a man. "Ok, yosh! Lets eat ramen!"

I heard him chuckled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing, your expression seemed familiar."

"Really? Maybe you are incorporating me with one of the people you know in your life. That is good, I bet your memory will be back in no time. Well, then let's go home."

He nodded and smiled again. I guess I could survive with those killer smiles for a few days, I hope.


End file.
